


Tumble

by queerli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, two kids being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerli/pseuds/queerli
Summary: One moment he’s pedalling down the hill as fast as his bike can carry him, laughing at Kageyama’s enraged yells growing ever fainter behind, and the next moment there’s an awful, screechy, metalliccrunchand Hinata finds himself flipping right over the handlebars.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Whumptober back in October, but I never got any further than this, lol. The prompt I used was "punctured". Hope you enjoy!

One moment he’s pedalling down the hill as fast as his bike can carry him, laughing at Kageyama’s enraged yells growing ever fainter behind, and the next moment there’s an awful, screechy, metallic _crunch_ and Hinata finds himself flipping right over the handlebars. 

Hinata’s body reacts before his brain can, the muscle memory of countless flying fall drills kicking in and cushioning his tumble into the grass. He doesn’t hit his head, but there are a few confused moments when he can’t tell which way is up until he’s blinking his eyes at an open blue sky above him, too stunned to do anything more.

“Hinata? _Hinata!”_ A thump, pounding footsteps, and then a pale face framed by dark hair is leaning over him, wide-eyed. 

“I’m fine,” Hinata wheezes, struggling to sit upright. Kageyama grips his shoulders.

“Are you alright? What happened? Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous? Did you twist your ankle or sprain your wrist or hit your head or—”

“I said I’m fine, Kageyama!” Hinata says again, batting Kageyama’s hands away. Then the pain kicks in. “Oh, _ow_.”

“Where are you hurt?” Kageyama demands, studying his face.

Hinata rolls up his pant legs with a wince. The fabric has mostly protected his knees, but the skin underneath is scraped raw and bleeding slightly in places. The palms of his hands also sting fiercely, and he bites back a hiss when he tries to stretch out his fingers but irritates the broken skin in the process.

But beyond that… Hinata stares down at his scraped legs and hands and his brain registers that yes, he _is_ actually fine, or at least a lot more fine than could be expected after a fall like that. Kageyama seems to realize this at the same time he does, because he huffs slightly, shoulders relaxing, before crawling through the grass to inspect Hinata’s fallen bike.

“It looks like the front wheel got punctured somehow, so it must have jammed when you were going downhill,” Kageyama says as Hinata tries to scooch over without bending his knees or using his hands. “There’s a gigantic rip in the tire—why the hell are you moving, dumbass?”

“I want to see it!” Hinata elbows Kageyama in the side and tries to look over his shoulder at his bike lying forlornly on the ground. “Is my bike okay? It’s not completely broken, is it? It can’t be broken—I’ve had this bike ever since I was twelve and I don’t have any other ways of getting to school!”

Kageyama scowls and pokes Hinata in the stomach, eliciting a yelp. “Worry about yourself before your bike, idiot!” But he helps Hinata to his feet, steadying him as Hinata tests each leg to make sure they can hold his weight (both legs are fine, aside from the scrapes and bruises and overall shakiness from his fall), and props the bike back upright, where Hinata inspects it as thoroughly as he can. The frame of the bike itself appears to have gotten a little twisted, much to his dismay.

“Nooo,” Hinata whines, draping himself over Kageyama’s shoulders in the way he knows annoys him the most. “Why did I have to break my bike today, of all days?”

“Would it have made a difference if you broke it on any other day?” Kageyama asks sourly. But he shifts himself beneath Hinata’s weight, and Hinata finds himself scrabbling at Kageyama’s shoulders for purchase as his feet suddenly leave the ground. 

“Bakageyama! What are you doing?”

“Carrying you to the nurse’s office, dumbass, what does it look like?” With Hinata wrapped around his back like a spider monkey, Kageyama starts to drag Hinata’s broken bike in the direction of the school gates.

Hinata blinks, adjusting his arms so he doesn’t risk accidentally throttling Kageyama, as tempting as the prospect may be. “It’s just a few scrapes. I can walk on my own.”

“I know,” Kageyama mutters. “Come on; we need to patch you up before we go to practice.”

(Once they finally march through the gym doors, Hinata is immediately relegated to the bench, much to his vocal dismay. But when Kageyama’s mother drives over after school to pick the both of them up, he gets to hold hands with Kageyama in the backseat, so maybe today isn’t a total loss.)

**Author's Note:**

> my approach to whumptober was just "how can I turn this into a fluffy hurt/comfort ficlet" dkslfjglgsd
> 
> I love two (2) volleyball idiots.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
